Bloody Justice
by trickster3696
Summary: The justice league's no kill policy has lost it's popularity among the people due to the rise in super villain activity, usually by the same super villains, so the U.N has formed a task force to do what they won't. how will the justice league deal with this and will they stay true to their beliefs, one things for sure justice can be bloody. rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 1: the meeting and the call**

**I own nothing**

At the United Nations building was a meeting. The leaders of the world were discussing an important issue: the growing population of super villains, criminal organizations, and terrorists. The justice league usually stopped these threats but sending them to prison seemed to be only a temporary solution, they would either escape or get out on a technicality. The justice league's refusal to kill these villains allowed them to continue their activities. The leaders felt that although the justice league's morality was inspirational it was inefficient at dealing with these threats, many of these villains held no regard for the lives of others and many of them enjoyed the atrocities they committed.

So after many ideas and debates the U.N decided to put together a task force that would do what the justice league wouldn't: kill. Some of them were already in the service of governments, some were criminals who would be pardoned for past crimes, some were mercenaries, and some were civilians who were thrust into a situation against criminals and terrorists and killed them. Some of these people were easier to find than others. Amazingly the vote for this plan was unanimous. The name for this task force would be: The Justice Enforcers.

Hellsing Manor, England, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing had receive a letter that had two stamps on it, one from her highness the queen and the other from the U.N, standing before her were Alucard and Seras. "Well it seems you two will be hunting more than vampires from now on, it says here you have been summoned to be part of a task force that will engage super villains and eliminate them" she explained in a simple manner, like being drafted into a death squad was normal. Seras had a look of surprise on her face and Alucard had his infamous smile, as long as it involved spilling blood he would enjoy it. After letting a dark chuckle he asked "so master, do you know who else will be part of this group", "most of them are people I've only heard of, except one, you're both very familiar with him". this caused Seras to have an uneasy feeling, she had a good idea who that person was, Alucard's smile grew even more, he never imagined that they would fight side by side.

Vatican City, Father Alexander Anderson had just sent the orphans off to bed when a Church official had arrived. After being told of the U.N's decision Anderson was more than happy to agree, he felt it was time that these scum who treat the world as their play ground receive god's judgment. He was surprised to hear that Alucard and his servant also received the call. He vowed to himself that he would cast them to hell where they belong, but was informed that Pope Francis himself had agreed to this. Seeing as the church's highest authority had made his decision Anderson would put aside his vow, for now.

Los Angeles, California, it had been a year since Jason Brody had taken down Hoyt Volker's criminal empire. He and Liza had repaired their relationship and were now living together, Jason didn't think Liza would forgive him for what he did, such as having an affair with Citra and almost killing her. But she did and she even got him a job that was up his alley: stuntman. They were simply relaxing at home when they heard a knock a the door "I'll get it" Jason said, he opened the door and was surprised to find a high ranking military member "hello Mr. Brody, I have a message for you, may I come in" Jason simply nodded. They were in the living room and the official was looking at picture of Grant "I met your brother when he was training in the reserves, he was a good man, my condolences", "thank you, but what are you here for" Jason asked, his visitor simply handed him a letter.

Washington D.C, psychiatric hospital, Captain Martin Walker was recovering from the incident in Dubai. The physical scars were easy, it was the mental scars that were difficult, the images of Lugo and Adams, the aftermath of his reckless use of white phosphorous, the dead woman holding her dead child, the radio man's taunts, and the faces of all the 33rd soldiers and refugee fighters he killed still haunted him, some nights he would wake up screaming and would have to be sedated just to go back to sleep and one time brutally beat an orderly when he was holding a piece of a broken glass that fell on the floor, which caused Walker to have a flashback to the men with knives who would charge him. In walker's mind he died back in Dubai, all that was left was a broken shadow of a man. Then the door opened and a military officer walked in, Walker got out of bed and saluted him, the officer returning the gesture. "Captain Walker, I know you've been through Hell and back and if it were up to me you'd be left in peace, but not just America but the whole world is calling you back to service."

The Badlands, Mann co. headquarters, ever since they won the war with Gray Mann, the RED team had been kept around to act as security. However this didn't sit well with the mercs, they lived for two things: money and combat, they still got paid but now they were bored out of their minds. In the break room the team was simply doing whatever to pass the time when a man wearing a trench coat walked in. he placed an envelope on the table and opened his coat, revealing a small TV screen, on it was the administrator. "Gentlemen, I've noticed you have been quite bored lately, so it seems today is your lucky day, all the details are in the envelope" she explained, then the screen went blank.

Ajay Ghale had left Kyrat a month ago, he became a drifter and he was currently in Spain. He let Min go, he honestly didn't know what to think of him, on one hand he was a psychotic megalomaniac, but on the other he genuinely loved Ajay's mother and half-sister, it was obvious their deaths greatly pained him, and he had been generally civil towards him, but wouldn't hesitate to murder civilians and even his own soldiers, basically Min was a paradox. He was sitting in a café when he was approached by a man in a suit. "Ajay Ghale" he asked, "yeah that's me" he answered. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope "I have a message for you".

Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips were gathered in the Vanilla Unicorn, but it wasn't a social gathering, they were called in by Dave Norton and they weren't happy about it. "Man I thought we were done with this shit" Franklin Complained, "so did I kid… mother fucker" Michael growled. They heard a door open and saw Dave "well if it isn't the new host of Underbelly of Paradise, so what's a celebrity slash fucking liar want with us now" Trevor ranted. "Listen I know your pissed-" "understatement of the fucking millennia" Michael interrupted "-but I need you to bear with this, this isn't just the F.I.B" he said, holding up a envelope with U.N logo on it. "this is the entire fucking world".

**AN: well folks hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Bloody Justice, believe me it will be bloody, also during the scene's where everyone gets the message, think of the soundtrack from one piece episode zero when news of Roger's last words spreads, leave a review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 2: The gathering, the base, and first mission**

**There's going to be a pop culture reference in this chapter**

**I own nothing**

Mojave desert; there is building, it's square and has a large antenna on the roof that's four stories high, and the building is three stories high, this is the base of the Justice Enforcers. In the distance two vehicles are seen, a camper van and a pick up truck. They park in front of the building and the occupants get out, it's the RED team. "Man, who puts a base in da middle of a freakin' desert" complained scout, "vell ve certainly cannot have it in the middle of the city vhere anyone could try to sneak in" medic replied. Then they hear something, it sounds like a jet.

Ajay Ghale and Captain Martin Walker are being brought to the base via a small state-of-the-art military jet, the only other people on board are the pilot, co-pilot, and the agent that's been put in charge of the newly formed team. He is special agent Heinrich Gomez, he is in his late fifties, tan skin from his Brazilian father, graying black hair, a small mustache matching his hair, bushy eyebrows, slightly wrinkled face, and Bright blue eyes from his German mother that contrasted with the rest of his features. He is wearing a black suit and tie and a pair of sunglasses. He has been quiet the whole ride, silently eating sunflower seeds occasionally, a strange thing about him is the fact he always seems to have a small bag of them on him. Ajay had talked with Martin the whole way, sharing their experiences, it felt good for Walker to talk to someone who had also experienced horrible things, unlike the therapists Ajay really understood what he was talking about, after a few minutes they landed and disembarked.

As they got out they saw a glint in the distance followed by two more. There was a fancy looking sedan, a pick up truck, and a white Buffalo. In the sedan with Michael was Dave Norton who was given the base's coordinates. "so Dave, we're going to be fighting criminal metahumans and regular humans", "that's right", "is the U.N out of it's fucking mind, I mean we're tough but I doubt we can handle those creeps the justice league fights day in and day out, maybe; maybe the regular humans and from what I've seen on the news even that's a long shot", "it won't be just you, there going to be others, some regular humans and some metahumans… look I don't like this either, if you ask me the three of you have done enough, hell you bumped off Devin Weston and you know that was doing the world a favor, but it's not my call." "Besides you three seem to be good at doing things people thought were impossible, so with that in mind you should be fine", Michael let out a sigh "I hope your right Dave, because my family and I finally got our shit together and the last thing I want is them hearing I died on some suicide mission" Michael said as they pulled up, as they got out they could hear the sounds of helicopters in the distance.

There were three helicopters, one from the north and two from the east. The north helicopter was carrying Jason Brody, after saying his goodbyes to Liza it picked him up. One from the east was carrying Alucard and Seras. The other carried Anderson. When Heinrich learned of Hellsing and Iscariot's past confrontations he wanted them to be separate on the way here, he didn't want to risk a mid-air incident, they landed and got out.

Everyone gathered and simply stared at each other, sizing each other up. Gomez was surprisingly the first to break the silence "well, let's get inside and see what this base has to offer, also here's an interesting fact: this place used to be a storage facility" he said with a Hispanic accent. "vhat vas stored here" heavy asked, "all kinds of things; magic and alien artifacts, weapons, supernatural creatures, and rooms full of cleaning supplies" everyone gave a perplexed look at the last one, "yeah not sure what the point of the last thing was, anyway they moved most of it out but there might still be some of it laying around so be careful and be sure to pick a room to stay in before the first mission." so they entered the base and looked around, a few of them found some pretty… interesting stuff.

Scout had found a spiraling stone staircase, once he reached the bottom he saw two doors, on the left was an old wooden door and on the right was a more modern wooden door. He decided to look behind the left door first, inside was what looked like a crypt and in the center was a coffin "huh, I wonder if dis is where their hidin' Hoffa" he joked to himself, then to his horror the coffin opened and a small decayed body sat up and looked at him. "Well it's been a while since I had a visitor, do you want to hear a tale of terror" it asked, scout responded by slamming the door, the body let out a sigh "I should really get a new hobby." Scout had a disturbed look on his face and dreaded what was behind the other door, but his curiosity won out over his fear. He opened the door and was greeted by eerie music and a void with random objects floating around. He then heard a voice announcing he had crossed into the twilight zone. He slammed the door and decided to haul ass out of their, he got out and slammed the entrance behind him, standing in front of him was pyro, who tilted his/her head curiously, "I wouldn't go down deir if I were you".

Engineer was on the roof, he wanted to get a closer look at the antenna and it's workings, he was impressed by it, by his estimate it could pick up transmissions all the way from Jupiter. Then at the base of it he saw something, it looked like a metal sphere with handles on it. He picked it up and examined it, looking at it's components he realized it was some kind of robot. After fiddling with it, it activated "ugh, how long was I off" it groaned in a British accent then noticed engineer, looking at him with a big, blue mechanical eye "oh hello, I'm guessing you're the one that activated me , thanks man, great job, anyway my names Wheatley" it said in a excited manner. Engineer was surprised by how much personality it had, '_this thing must have a pretty advanced AI_' he thought, he tucked it under his arm and headed to the room he picked to live in, "uh where are we going" Wheatley asked "heading ta my room pardner, in my spare time see what makes ya tick, maybe get ya some arms and legs or wheels so people don't need ta lug you everywhere ya need ta go" he explained "oh brilliant, you are brilliant mate, absolutely brilliant" Wheatley replied, elated by the idea of not having to rely on others just to move around.

Once everyone became familiar with the base they meet in the lobby area. They passed the time either by chatting with the others, reading books they brought, or just thinking, their escorts had left. Then Gomez spoke up "alright your first assignment will be in Gotham City, the serial killer Victor Zsasz has escaped Arkham asylum, no surprise there, he is working with three metahumans, you will be given a file on them, now head to the Apollo" he explained. The Apollo is a large black jet, with four thrusters that go from vertical to horizontal, and two large wings it was intended to carry up to two hundred troops but only one was made because making just one was expensive and time consuming, it was kept in storage incase it was needed. In just half an hour they were at the outskirts of Gotham, the targets were in an abandoned warehouse. The metahumans are Sarah Jones: a young woman from Wyoming who can turn into mist; wanted for multiple assassinations, one of which caused a bus crash that killed ten innocent people; four of whom were children, Abdul Jihan: a Bialyian terrorist who can generate metal and cover his body in it; wanted for bombing a Catholic school and a Synagogue, and Carl Wan: a small time but brutal Chinese-American drug lord that can generate and control water; wanted for drug trafficking, murder, Arson, hosting illegal street races, hosting dog fights, and tax evasion; all of them had minions working under them.

The group disembarked and approached the building "so why are these guys working with a serial killer" Jason asked, "good question, apparently zhis building is going to be used as an arena of sorts, fights to the death between criminals and between dogs, Zsasz agreed to run it and before anyone asks a terrorist is helping them so he can use some of the profits to fund his group" spy explained. "I got a question, how did dey even know where dese guys were" scout asked, "I asked Gomez the same thing, he said that they were testing a drone earlier today and spotted them by accident" Walker answered. "well if no ones got any more questions it's time to get to work" Michael said, "and the best part is no complicated plan, just search and destroy" Trevor added, indeed most of their operations would just be search and destroy. "no guards outside, then again I guess a bunch of thugs with guns walking around would draw attention since this place is close to the highway" Ajay said looking through a pair of binoculars. With all questions answered and the area surveyed they went to work, however four of them stayed outside, Seras, sniper, engineer, and Michael were positioned on each side of the warehouse to take out anyone who tried to run.

Sarah was chewing out one of her men because he wasn't careful with his gun and accidentally fired a shot, when suddenly a barrage of bullets came through the main door, riddling the two of them with bullet holes. The door was then kicked open "KNOCK KNOCK ASSHOLES" Trevor yelled, it is revealed to be three of the Enforcers, the one who fired the shots was Alucard who had a sadistic grin on his face. Franklin looked at the two bodies and recognized the woman as one of the targets "shit I figured she'd be a lot harder to kill" he muttered. "who the fuck are those guys" one henchman said "who cares kill'em" responded another. They opened fire, Trevor and Franklin ducked out of the way but Alucard just stood still and was ripped to shreds and fell to the ground, "What the fuck, why'd he just stand there" Franklin asked in disbelief, suddenly there was laughter and it was coming from Alucard's body, some kind of darkness swirled around him and he stood, glowing red eyes and pearly white grin visible, "oh, you guys are fucked" Trevor said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Jason, Anderson, Walker, and Ajay were engaging the terrorists. Jason, Ajay, and Walker managed to avoid the enemy fire while Anderson soaked it up. "Why won't he die, WHY WON'T HE DIE" yelled a terrified terrorist, no matter how many bullets their attacker took he just kept butchering them, while his companions shot anyone he missed. Soon Abdul himself decided to fight, he coated himself in metal and created blades on his wrists and engaged Anderson. Both managed to parry each other's strikes, but then Abdul saw an opening and drove one of the blades into Anderson's head right between the eyes.

To his horror however Anderson smiled despite the metal in his head, before Abdul could pull away Anderson grabbed his forearm and slashed his eye, one of the places he couldn't coat with metal. "ARRGGHH" he screamed in pain as he managed to slip out of Anderson's grip, holding a hand over the ruined eye. He heard what sounded like three metal objects bouncing toward him. he looked down and saw three grenades. Before he could react they exploded, sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

He simply laid on his back when he came down on the floor, parts of metal were no longer covering parts of his body, his eye wound was made worse; the remains hanging out of the socket, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, he had a hard time breathing and his chest hurt horribly; meaning some ribs were broken and his lungs were punctured, and he was bleeding heavily; to put it bluntly: he was pretty fucked up. His vision cleared a little and he saw Anderson approach, in a moment he was standing over the broken terrorist. Abdul managed to speak, though doing so caused the pain in his chest to flare "just… get… it… over…with" he forced out of his mouth, despite his body practically begging him not to speak. Anderson simply nodded, while he could be sadistic at times he knew when enough was enough, at this point the best thing to do was finish him off. Anderson stabbed him through the heart, ending his pain.

Carl Wan was in panic mode, the warehouse was being overrun and he was contacted over radio by one of Sarah's men. He and a group of others from her gang tried to flee but the others were mowed down by some kind of turret and he heard sniper fire from other directions, Carl realized there was no escape. Suddenly the door to the room he was in was blown off it's hinges. Scout and Demoman charged in, in the hall and other rooms the rest of the RED team were fighting his men. Carl formed water tendrils on his hands "you think you can fuck with me, well come on" he growled.

He swung at scout who dodged and took out his bat and before Carl could take another swing scout took out his ball and hit it with his bat, launching it at Carl and smashing it in his face, dazing him. Demoman took out his sword and chargin' targe, and launched towards him. Carl got his bearings and dodged at the last second. He formed a ball of water in his hand and shot it at demoman. It hit it's target sending him flying "DAAAHHH" demoman screamed as he crashed into a couch, tipping it backwards.

While Carl was distracted scout charged in with his bat and slammed it into his head, then followed up with a blow to the ribs. Carl tried to swipe scout's feet with a tendril but he jumped over it and brought his bat down on Carl's shoulder, a crack was heard. Carl gripped his shoulder in pain, his attacker was too fast. He suddenly heard a yell and saw a red blur for a split second before he was decapitated. It was revealed to be demoman, who had gotten his bearings while scout handled the target, "jeez, it's about time cyclops, I was thinking I had to kill dis guy myself", "ach, shut up scout, I had to get my bearings" he winced "that water o' his packs a punch".

Zsasz was in a panic, he was in the security room and witnessed everyone being wiped out. Suddenly the door was kicked open, in the doorway was Anderson. "So, you're the serial killer that says he's liberating people" he said. "That's right, I free the zombies from their miserable existence, it's my purpose" Zsasz sneered. "Free them from their miserable existence" Anderson said incredulously "I've read your file, you think life is worthless and people are better off dead, well here's a bit of reality for ye; the only person with a miserable existence in your story is _you_, _you_ gambled away your life, _you_ murdered people that are happy with their lives, and _you_ do what you can to avoid death despite what you think, in the end lad the only worthless person here is _you_". This enraged Zsasz, with a primal yell he charged Anderson, but was pinned to a wall by a barrage of bayonets.

Zsasz was barely alive, coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. Anderson drew a bayonet and approached him "no… please… don't… I… don't… want… to… die" Zsasz wheezed, tears in his eyes, realizing that unlike batman and other heroes this man wouldn't spare him "ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Anderson said before driving the bayonet into Zsasz's head, killing him. Ten minutes later everyone was gathered outside, all targets had been eliminated. "well that's that, let's head back to the Apollo" Walker said. With that said that walked away, Michael called Gomez and let him know the mission was a success.

**AN: well that's chapter 2 folks hope you enjoyed, leave a vote in the poll to decide the next team member.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 3: discovery, report**

**I own nothing**

Half an hour after the enforcers left a certain car had arrived, the bat mobile. Batman had learned where Zsasz and the others were hiding and was coming to apprehend them. He exited the vehicle and snuck toward the front entrance. He was shocked when he saw the door was wide open and their were bodies around it. He approached and saw some were killed by heavy caliber bullets and some were blown up (engineer's sentry gun).

He entered cautiously, not knowing if the attacker(s) were still inside. He was horrified by what he saw. There were bodies everywhere, some had simply been shot, others looked like a wild animal mauled them. He saw a woman's body and saw it was one of the metahumans. He suddenly heard a dragging sound, he turned and saw one of the henchmen pulling himself along the floor, he was bleeding heavily.

Batman hurried to his side, but once he looked him over it was obvious he wouldn't last much longer, he had been shot fourteen times. The dying man looked at him "I never thought… I'd be happy to see… the Batman" he said, wheezing between words. "Who did this" Batman asked, that was all he could ask. "I-I don't know… there was three of 'em… three guys… the ones that shot us were pretty normal… looking, the third one… h-he wasn't human, he got ripped apart by our guns… but he just back up and healed like… it never happened". "he was this big tall guy with… long arms and these weird looking red clothes… he had guns too… but he put them away and just started ripping… everyone apart with his hands and teeth, he ripped one guy's head off… and drank the blood that squirted out".

He took a pained breath, his ruined lung desperate for air. "The other two mowed down everyone on the left… while he butchered everyone on the right". "I got hit with one guy's SMG… I just laid where my blood trail begins… hoping they thought I was dead… I guess they did… they moved on and I passed out". "H-hey if you don't mind… I'm gonna take a nap…", he said, laying his head down and his body going limp. Batman remained stoic as he left the man where he lay and continued his investigation.

After searching the warehouse and finding the bodies of the other metahumans he found the security room. He saw Zsasz's corpse pinned to the wall by silver bayonets. He approached the security monitors and watched the security footage. After a few minutes of watching the bloodiest massacre he had even seen he got an alert from the batmobile that a group of vehicles was approaching. He copied the footage and got outside.

He hid on the roof and watched as a group of vehicles approached, they were five military jeeps and three big mac trucks. They parked in front of the warehouse and military personnel disembarked. He watched as the leader of the group called his group of thirty into attention "Alright, welcome to the clean up squad, our job is to clean up the mess the Enforcers leave behind" he explained to his team and unknowingly batman "now let's get to work". Batman watched as they moved to the trucks and started unloading body bags. For the next half hour they loaded bodies onto the trucks, two men were talking while they carried the last one "Jesus, did you see some of those bodies" one said "yeah, I've seen battlefields that weren't as gory, hell some of the bodies in the front had teeth marks on 'em" the other replied.

Batman had seen enough and snuck to the batmobile and drove off, he needed to inform the league.

After everyone had returned to base Gomez contacted his superiors, talking to them via monitor, there were twelve monitors, half of them showed generals and the other half showed senators, they were in charge of receiving reports and approving members. "So how did the mission go" a general asked, "went off without a hitch, they got in and got out, clean up arrived and cleared out the bodies and washed the place" he said. "Press coverage" Gomez asked, "the new task for took care of them, it's as simple as that" a senator replied, everyone nodded. "Now I know this team just got started but it's required that I ask this, any new potential enforcers" Gomez asked. "I have found someone who is more than capable" a senator spoke up, everyone looked to him, he is Japanese. "Who is it senator Aikawa" a general asked.

"Her name is unknown at the moment, at least her true name, but she resides here in Japan, she is from a human sub-species and while we're on that species I hope you've gotten the report on the facility that deals with them" he said. Everyone nodded "yeah, we definitely need to do something about that place, their orders were to contain and study, not torture" a general with a southern accent said in a disgusted tone. "This isn't the first time these scientists defied orders, it's obvious at this point they are a liability" a female senator with a thick French accent added. "Well I got a pretty good idea what the next mission will be, if that's all I'll be off to bed now, a man my age needs his rest" Gomez said. The southern general chuckled "your not _that_ old Gomez" he said, "you know as well as I do, in this work you always feel older than you are" he replied with a shrug.

"Anyway it's good to know things are going well, with some of these people I'm surprised that they didn't level everything in a mile radius" the first general said. With that said everyone signed off and Gomez headed to his room to sleep.

**AN: sorry for the wait folks, now to sum up what we've seen this chapter, Batman discovered the Enforcers handy work and we've met the enforcer council, the ones who decide new members and handle the politics of the group, hope you enjoyed and if you've seen my poll you can probably guess who the next member is. Goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 4: Invitation, New Member, Raid**

**I own nothing**

It was just another Saturday at Maple House, everyone had finished doing their chores when their was a knock at the door. Kouta went to answer it, when he opened the door he was greeted by a strange sight: a small robot on a single wheel, a single blue eye, a square body, and an antenna. "Helloooo resident" it shouted and waving it's hand(or two metal flaps that act as a hand), Kouta cringed at the volume and tone of it's voice. "Uh can I help you" he asked, it was all he could think to say. "Why yes you can, but first allow me to introduce myself, I am a prototype steward bot, my designation is CL4P-TP but my creators just call me Claptrap, anyway I would like to enter your residence, for I have a very important message for one of your fellow residents" it explained.

Kouta was at a loss, some weird and very annoying robot was at his doorstep, asking to enter. He decided it probably wasn't lying and it didn't look like it would be much of threat, so he simply stepped aside, signally it was fine to enter. "Many thanks, don't worry I just need to deliver the message and medicine and I'll be out of your hair" it said while entering. "Uh… okay- wait what medicine" Kouta said, the robot didn't say anything about medicine, "Don't worry about the details, plus if you try to interfere in anyway the Japanese government will have you arrested for treason" it said in it's ever present upbeat manner. This shocked Kouta, he feared that this robot was with the people after Nyu, he ran to stop it but it was already too late, it had reached the living room where everyone was, Nyu was napping on the couch.

"Helloooo other residents" it shouted, getting their attention and stirring the sleeping Nyu, "I have a very important message for a Miss Lucy or as you know her Nyu" it said. The others didn't notice but Nyu, who had switched to her Lucy personilty, tensed. "What is that" Nana asked, "it's leaving" Kouta said, grabbing Claptrap's antenna, intending to drag it out. Claptrap managed to pull itself out of his grip "now what part of arrested for treason for interfering didn't you understand" Claptrap said, startling the others "Kouta, what is it talking about" Yuka asked, worried about what Claptrap said. Before Kouta could say anything Claptrap spoke up "well as I explained to him when he answered the door, I have a very important message and medicine" it explained, "you didn't say anything about medicine before I let you in" Kouta said, "But I _did_ say not to worry about the details" it countered.

At this point Lucy sat up, she had a vector at the ready to tear the robot apart. "How do I know your not lying, for all I know you could be here to hurt Nyu" Kouta said with some heat, "hell that medicine your talking about could be poison" he added. "Sir, I assure that I am not programmed to lie nor am I programmed for assassination" Claptrap said. They continued their argument, the others could only stare in disbelief at what they were seeing, then Lucy struck. The vector slammed into Claptrap, sending it into a wall, it fell to the floor but stood up then retracted it's limbs and wheel like a turtle, "WAAAHHH, GOMEZ SHE'S ATTACKING ME, PROTECT ME SQUIRE" it shouted.

The others were perplexed by this, nothing happened for a minute then they heard the door open forcefully, agent Gomez charged in. Lucy wasn't expecting this which gave Gomez the opportunity to charge her, punching her to the ground. "NYU" everyone shouted, fearing for her. Gomez picked her up and held her in a stranglehold, Lucy struggled to get free, the punch left her slightly disoriented so she couldn't use her vectors and the restricted breathing didn't help. "Alright are you going to listen or am I gonna have to hurt ya some more, to be honest I hope you go with option A" Gomez said, trying to reason with the diclonius.

After another tense minute Lucy stopped struggling, "fine" she muttered. They sat down at the table, Claptrap was no longer in his defensive form and approached them "whew, that was intense, hey Gomez I thought you'd be in the moment there was trouble, it took you a minute to enter, I could have been destroyed in that minute" it complained. "I needed to take my shoes off" Gomez said, "uh, why" Claptrap asked "we're in Japan" Gomez said. The others sweat dropped at this '_well at least he had the courtesy to take his shoes off before storming in and hurting Nyu_' Yuka deadpanned in her head. "uh Gomez-san, why are you here for Nyu, she's never done anything wrong" Mayu asked nervously.

"True, _Nyu _has never done anything wrong but _Lucy_ has" Gomez said, the others all unconsciously winced at this, they all noticed that Nyu's personality would change and they pieced together that when that girl came out people got hurt, Nana knew this first hand(or in her case first _prosthetic_ hand). "Now, Lucy has killed a lot of people over the years, but do I blame her, no, if I had people be total dicks to me just because I had horns for most of my life I'd probably lash out at just about everyone too" Gomez said, "now the Japanese government and the U.N are willing to give her a pardon, but on one condition" he said. "What's that" Kouta asked, Gomez paused for a minute, then he reached into a pocket on his suit and pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds and started eating them, "let me answer that question with another question: what have you heard about super villain, terrorist, and criminal organization activity lately" he asked. Kouta was surprised by this question but then answered, "I heard it's been getting pretty bad lately" he said, "yeah, just last month I actually saw two fights between superheroes and super villains" Yuka added, "the first one was between batman and joker, the second was wonder woman and Giganta" she said. Gomez nodded, "yep, 50 people here were killed by the Joker and Giganta caused 1 million dollars in damages or 120205000 yen, now to answer your question with an answer, the U.N has formed a task force that will eliminate these super villains because the justice league refuses to and in exchange for a pardon she will join this group" he explained.

Everyone took in this information, then Lucy spoke up "and what if I refuse" she asked. "You'll be executed for all the people you've killed and your friends here will be charged with harboring a fugitive" Gomez said, "don't think of it as having a gun to your head, think of it as an apology on behalf of the human race for the torture you and your people have been put through" Claptrap added. "Huh you actually said something intelligent" Gomez muttered. After a few silent minutes Lucy came to a decision "fine, I'll join your group, but first what's that medicine the robot was talking about" she said then asked. "Oh right the medicine" Claptrap said, it reached into a small compartment on it's front and pulled out a small bottle of pills and place it on the table.

"That is a special medicine, it will keep your Nyu personality asleep, after all wouldn't want you slipping into your personality with the mind of a toddler in the middle of battle" Gomez said, "be sure to take one pill a day". Lucy opened the bottle and dropped a pill in her hand, it was a small, white, and circle shaped; she then put it her mouth and swallowed. "Alright I'll give you some time to pack your essentials and say your goodbyes, we'll wait out front, let's go Claptrap" Gomez said, Claptrap followed him out the door. Lucy gathered her clothes, some snacks, and other things she would need in a spare suitcase Kouta had given her. Once Lucy was done packing, everyone gathered around her and gave her a group hug, "Nyu" Kouta said "please, be careful", "I will" Lucy said, once they broke the hug Lucy went out the door to a waiting Claptrap and Gomez.

The next day scout, sniper, Seras, Ajay, Wheatley, who had gotten a pair of thin robotic arms and legs from engineer, and Trevor were hanging out around the entrance to the building. Everyone was pretty content with being an enforcer so far, though Seras wished scout wouldn't hit on her. Sniper was practicing his aim by having Wheatley place empty cans farther and farther away. Out of all the people sniper had met in his life Wheatley was the most annoying, scout had second place and that dumb ass director was third, before meeting Wheatley soldier had third place, sniper was very tempted to put a bullet in Wheatley but if he did he'd have hell to pay from engineer since he worked so hard on the limbs and installing ports to attach them to. Sniper fired his rifle, hitting a can Wheatley had placed 100 meters away, Wheatley ran all the way back for another can, bringing the shot can with him, Gomez told them even if they were in the middle of the desert they weren't allowed to just toss their trash wherever they wanted.

"So, what did you do before getting the invite" scout asked Ajay and Trevor. "Well I got duped into fighting in a civil war I didn't really care about" Ajay said, there really were days where he wished he had just listened to Min and waited for him, and wished he never listened to Sabal and Amita, after everything he left the two of them to their own devices, he knew they were both extreme but he also knew they would be too busy fighting each other to cause any severe damage, at least for the time being. "Well, I used to be a humble bank robber, until one of my partners decided he didn't like his career choice and sold us out, I escaped and set up shop in sandy shores, San Andreas" Trevor said, "now I run the family friendly business: Trevor Philip Enterprises". "huh, cool, what's your 'business' do" scout asked, making quotation marks with his fingers. Trevor glared at scout, "what the fuck were those quotation marks, you think I'm bullshitting you, you think I'm running a made up business" Trevor snarled.

"No, no, no, I just figured since you admitted to being a criminal you said business so cops wouldn't look into your operations and all that" scout said, in just a few days the enforcers saw how crazy Trevor can get when angered. This answer seemed to appease Trevor, "well if you must know, we delivered guns to believers in the second amendment who want to skip the legal bullshit and people who didn't believe in drug laws" he said, basically he was a arms and drugs dealer. Seras suddenly perked her head up, "there's a helicopter approaching" she said. "How do you… oh right, super senses" Ajay said, remembering Seras was a vampire. The helicopter appeared and soon it landed, Gomez stepped out, "hello everyone, I need a favor, go inside and gather everyone in the lobby, I have important news" he said.

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the lobby, wondering what Gomez was planning to tell them. He entered with Lucy and Claptrap beside him, "alright everyone, we have a new enforcer" he announced, "this is Lucy, she is a sub-species of human, a Diclonius" he explained. He then directed their attention to claptrap, "and this is claptrap, he'll be residing here" he introduced, "hello enforcers" claptrap shouted, causing most of them to cringe. "Oh god there's two now" sniper groaned, "why do people make these things" Jason added. "Anyway let's head to the training room, Lucy will show what she can do" he said.

Lucy stood in the middle of a bunch of cardboard cut outs of soldiers and some aliens that had attacked earth in the past. The others were sitting on some bleachers, "alright everyone, watch closely" Gomez said. Suddenly the cut outs were chopped up by an invisible force, surprising the enforcers. Three wooden disks were launched at her, but the force caught them in mid air, she throw them at another three disks, breaking them all. A pistol was fired at Lucy but all the bullets were stopped in mid air, they were then launched into the last cut out.

"Holy crap" scout shouted "how'd she do dat". "Vectors, it's something her species possesses, they're basically invisible arms, though if they vibrate at a high enough frequency they can become visible" Gomez explained, "they can cut through stone, steel, and people". "They can also faze through certain things and can be used for precision, for example: I could slip one in your brain and pop a blood vessel" Lucy added. "So you could kill someone and it would look like an act of god" Spy said, Lucy nodded. "Now that introduction are out of the way you've got another mission, a very cathartic mission, anyway head to the Apollo, you can get more familiar with our new friend" Gomez ordered.

On the way their read the files they were given, their orders were to eliminate the guards, scientists, and director; they were told there would be civilians on site acting as secretaries and janitors, they were ordered not to harm them. A few enforcers tried to talk to Lucy but she gave them a side glance and ignored them. As they were about to arrive Lucy spoke up, "listen, there's a scientist named Kurama, I swore that I would kill him and I intend to come through on that, so if you find him bring him to me" she said. "Uh, why do you hate this guy so much, the other scientists did the same thing" Seras asked nervously. "He killed one of the few friends I ever had" she answered, "what's he look like" Walker asked, "he's Japanese, brown hair, brown eyes, rectangular glasses, usually wears a suit, and is usually quiet" she said.

Soon they arrived at the island, because of the civilians Ajay, Jason, Franklin, Michael, Walker, Lucy and Trevor needed to wear masks to keep their identities safe. the ship landed and they disembarked and as they approached the building a team of guards blocked their path. "This is a restricted area, state your business" the lead guard barked. Before anyone could speak up Lucy came forward and killed all the guards. The group continued, as they walked the six put on their masks, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor wore hockey masks, Walker and Jason wore a gas mask, Lucy wore an oni mask, and Ajay wore a mask of Yalung.

Soon they were at the front entrance of the building, another group of guards approached them along with a man in a lab coat. "What is the meaning of this and what happened to the guards we sent" he demanded. "They're dead" Anderson said, "and we got a message from the government: your fired" Michael said. The red team then opened fire on the group, obliterating them. An alarm sounded, warning everyone in the building, "alright people, remember our priority target is the director, anyone tries to get in our way, kill 'em" soldier said.

Meanwhile in the lower levels Kurama didn't seem bothered by the alarm, he had seen the outside security feed which also had sound, he knew this day would come, the government had shown open disgust towards their methods. He heard that a virus had gotten into their systems, but the technicians realized that was just to cover up that they had been hacked and all their information had been downloaded. Even the director's personal files were taken, the director had ordered to be alone, what he didn't know was Kurama was spying on him and saw his horns when he removed his wig. He confronted the director who was having a mental breakdown and he revealed his plans in his unstable state. Now Kurama simply waited for them, he didn't care anymore, he failed as a husband, a father, and a human being, he just hoped his wife could forgive him, though he doubted he would be in the same place as her.

The guards on the first floor were being annihilated. Anderson slashed his way through them, Alucard casually walked while firing his guns, Medic had ubercharged Heavy who was laughing as bullets simply bounced off him and his minigun mowed them down, and Lucy caught the bullets with her vectors and launched them back at the guards. The others used the four as shields as they fired at the guards. Soon the entire first floor was cleared out, the bodies of guards and scientists were strewn about, the only people spared were the civilians as ordered, the civilians fled out the door, awaiting the military team that would pick them up. They then split up into three groups, group 1 would go into the lower levels, group 2 would work their way up the upper floors, group 3 would stay on the first floor incase anyone evaded group 1 and 2.

Group 1 had Alucard, Lucy, Soldier, Demoman, Scout, Michael, and Walker. Group 2 had Anderson, Heavy, Medic, Pyro, Jason and Trevor. Group 3 had Seras, Engineer, Ajay, Franklin, Spy, and Sniper.

Group 1 met heavy resistance from guards and thick metal doors, however the guards were no match for their attackers and Alucard, Demoman, and Lucy made quick work of the doors. Alucard sensed a group ten of scientists in a room, they had barricaded themselves in with furniture, a group of guards were ready to fight. They didn't last long as Demoman let loose a volley of grenades, "fat lot o' good that guard trainin' did ya" he taunted after they were taken care of. He attached some sticky bombs to the door, blasting the barricade apart, sending chunks of wood everywhere, wounding five of the scientists and killing one who was too close to the barricade. Not missing a beat Lucy entered and butchered them all.

Kurama could hear the gun fire and explosions getting closer but he felt no fear, he accepted that he would die this day. Soon the door to his office was smashed and in the door way was the girl he captured in all those years ago. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucy spoke, "I've waited years for this, since the day you killed one of the few friends I ever had, remember her, you shot her when she pushed me out of the way" she said. "Yes, and I remember telling you that her death could have been avoided if you had just cooperated" he countered, "yes, you did say that, what else am I to blame for, is it my fault I was born like this, is it my fault I was tormented every day by other orphans simply because of my horns and hair, is it my fault a girl I thought was my friend told them about a dog I found and they killed it in front of me" she said. Kurama was silent, "you say her death was my fault but you're the one that pulled the trigger and afterwards failed to save her, that is if you actually tried, after all your certainly not the caring type" she added.

Kurama sighed, "I did try to save her, but it wasn't good enough" he said. "you said you would if I gave up, yet she still died, you seem to be more skilled at letting people down than anything else, your wife certainly learned that the hard way" she said. Kurama's eyes widened, "what" was all he could manage, "being locked up doesn't leave you with many options to pass the time, usually I would listen to the guards and scientists, they would talk about things that happened in the facility, including how you tried to kill your own daughter and your wife's death after stopping you" she said.

"She must have felt a lot of shame, falling in love with a man like you, someone who would strangle their own newborn child, she probably found death preferable than living with the knowledge of being with you" she said, she wanted to make Kurama's last moments as emotionally painful as possible. She learned that such pain was worse than any physical pain. It worked, Kurama felt like he had been stabbed dozens of times, he honestly believed his wife died hating him. Lucy saw the pained look on his face and prepared a vector, "remember my words Kurama… as you fall into hell, with everyone else in this facility" she said. Kurama looked her in the eye, "I'll be sure to save a spot for you" he said and closed his eyes, ready to embrace death and was decapitated.

Lucy felt her friend had been avenged, but she felt no joy, she wore the same look of disinterest, there was no joy to be felt in killing someone who was as miserable as her, if not more.

Meanwhile group 2 was making their way to the director's office, killing guards and scientists along the way. Anderson had a predatory grin as he sliced everyone in his way. He stopped right in front of a guard who was shaking in fear, but the guard noticed something, "my god, there's not a speck of blood on you; what, do you keep some handy wipes in that coat" he asked. "No, just these" Anderson answered, pulling out six more bayonets. He then stabbed them into the guard, launching him and sticking him to a wall.

The director was a seething mess, all those years of planning, down the drain and now he was going to die. He could hear the gunfire and screams of pain and fear were drawing closer, but unlike Kurama he was panicking. His door was forced open and Heavy entered with medic right behind him. "Heavy is guessing you are director" he said, the director pulled out his pistol and fired at heavy, but because of how worked up he was all but one shot missed, the one that didn't hit heavy in the arm. The wound healed immediately, the bullet was pushed out of the flesh was repaired.

"Vell that vas rude" Medic said sarcastically, "da, Heavy should teach this baby manners" he said menacingly as he dropped his minigun and pounded his fist into his palm. They started walking towards the director, he pulled out a shotgun that was under his desk. He fired it but suddenly heavy was surrounded by a red glow, the pellets bouncing off him harmlessly. The director desperately fired at Heavy but it did nothing, if anything his desperate attempts to save himself amused Heavy, if his chuckling was anything to go by. He heard a click, signaling he was out of ammo and heavy was right in front of him, his ubercharge worn off.

Heavy grabbed the director by the throat and pulled him over the desk and tossed him onto the floor. Heavy kicked him onto his back and straddled him, he then began punching him in the face and chest. "TAKE THIS, AND THAT, LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT" Heavy yelled, beating the director to a bloody pulp. The director felt like his face was going to cave in, his nose was utterly destroyed, his eyes were so swollen he could barely see anything, all of his teeth were gone or broken, his sternum and ribs were broken, and his organs felt like punching bags. Heavy then punched his windpipe, crushing it, the director spent his final moments gasping for air as he looked at Heavy's face, a sadistic grin visible.

The enforcers regrouped with group 3, they missed a few people but they were killed by the group guarding the exit. A scientist laid on the ground dying, he looked up at the enforcers, "why" he weakly asked, Walker remembered a soldier asking the same thing as he laid dying, "you brought this on yourselves" he said. "But… we were protecting… the human race" he replied. "All you did was make us hate your kind even more" Lucy spat. The scientist didn't say anything as he died.

The group left the building, the military would pick up the civilians and diclonii still in the facility.

**AN: so sorry about the wait people, I've been working o my other stories, anyway I hope you enjoyed seeing those soulless bastards get what they deserved. Anyway leave a review and all that, really I would appreciate, but a flame may or may not result in a visit from Freddy Krueger. Also those that watch robot chicken will have spotted a reference to a skit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 5: Meeting and Understanding**

**I own nothing**

The watch tower floated above the Earth, the Justice League members, the sentinels of earth, went about their daily lives. Six of the seven founding members; Batman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman were gathered in the meeting room. Hawkgirl was absent due to leaving the league after the Thanagarian invasion. "So bats, what'd you call us here for" Flash asked, asking the question they all wanted to. "I've made a disturbing discovery, I had gone to apprehend a group of criminals only to find them massacred" he explained.

He pulled out a disk, "this disk contains security footage from the building they were using as a base, I've already seen it so I have to warn you, like I said it's pretty disturbing stuff" he warned. The footage starts out showing Sarah and one of her men being killed and the killer being torn apart and reforming, he then charged at the closet gunman and delivered a punch that splattered his head. Next Alucard straightened his hand and hit a man with a slashing motion, tearing a hole in his gut, causing his organs to spill out, he held his organs and screamed in agony and was finished with a slash that decapitated him. Alucard grabbed two men and crushed their heads by slamming them into each other, another man he grabbed by both his arms and ripped them off and the man fell to the floor screaming but was silenced by Alucard stomping on his head. He then lunged at another thug and bit into his neck, spraying blood everywhere and tossed him with a flick of his neck, another man he grabbed and ripped his head off and held it over his mouth, letting the blood flow into it.

The League looked disturbed and flash had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up. The rest of the footage showed Anderson slashing through henchmen, the others mowing them down with superior weaponry, and fleeing henchmen being killed at the door. Once the footage was over Batman turned to the league, "as you can see this group is well armed and well organized and has at least two meta-humans", "that doesn't matter, we must put a stop to them" Wonder Woman said, disgusted by the lack of regard for life. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, after I arrived and reviewed the footage soldiers arrived to clean up the scene, whoever these people are they have government support" Batman explained. "What, how could anyone use a monster like that" Superman said with some heat, pointing to an image of Alucard, even just an image of him gave off an aura sadism and malice.

"You'd be surprised what governments would stoop to" John said, there were a few things he didn't agree with during his time as a marine, such as Guantanamo bay and Abu Ghraib, he believed the Iraq war was a waste of time, resources, and most importantly lives; he also wasn't proud of the US army's actions during the Vietnam war, such as Mai Lai and agent orange. "If what Batman says is true, then there's not much we can do" Martin Manhunter added, "Hawkgirl paving the way for the Thanagarian invasion has led to distrust by the governments of the world, attacking this group would most likely worsen this". "So what do we do then" Flash asked, not liking the idea of getting mixed up in politics and red tape. "Like J'onn said there isn't much that we can actually do, for now we wait and observe, if this group goes too far we confront the government" Batman explained. "So any idea of who any of these guys are" Flash asked, "not at the moment, I'll do some digging and see what I can find" Batman said, with that the meeting was adjourned, "a government death squad, Question's never gonna leave the tower if he hears about this" Flash commented.

Meanwhile at the enforcer base everyone was settling in after returning from the mission, it was currently 9:30 pm, most of the enforcers had gone to bed but two were still awake. Lucy was wearing a white nightgown that went down to her knees, she was sitting in the cafeteria eating a granola bar and had a half finished glass of water next to her. Sitting across from her was Seras who was wearing a light blue, long sleeve, button up pajama shirt and matching pajama pants and slippers, also eating a granola bar. Seras came to the cafeteria to get something to eat and saw Lucy sitting at a table and decided to join her, though she was starting to regret that because she could feel tension in the air, probably because of the awkward silence. 'Come on Seras, say something, it's not like she's going to bite your head off' she mentally goaded herself.

Before she could break the ice Lucy beat her to it, "why are you sitting across from me, there are plenty of other places yet you chose that particular spot, why" she asked, looking her in the eye, something she hadn't done for anyone since she got there. "W-well, I just thought you could use some company" Seras said nervously, "what makes you think I wanted it" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes, '_can't she take a hint, I just want to be left alone_' she thought. "W-w-well you're always alone so I figured you felt lonely" Seras said. "I'm alone because I choose to be and since you obviously can't take a hint that includes now" Lucy said, annoyance in her voice. Seras had a sad look on her face, "I figured that, it's just I wanted to talk to you because I know what it's like to lose someone you cared about" she said.

This caused Lucy's eyes to widen before she scowled, "and what do you know about lose" she said, she figured with Seras' looks and the fact she did whatever Alucard told her to do that she was just a dumb bimbo. "I saw my parents die" Seras said, this shocked Lucy, "your parents" she asked. "Yeah, my dad was a cop, he went undercover but he got found out, a pair of thugs showed up at our house and beat him within an inch of his life and then they shot him, my mum hid me in closet and told me not to come out" she paused, tears were in her eyes as she collected herself. "I heard another shot, I looked out of the closet and saw they shot her, they were just standing over their bodies, laughing" she said, barely maintaining her composure. "When I saw my parents bodies something inside me snapped, there was an overturned table and on the floor was a fork, I grabbed it and charged them, I stabbed one in the eye but the other shot me in the stomach, the shot flung me against the closet door and onto the floor, I just laid their bleeding and in pain".

Seras took some deep breaths, "but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the man I stabbed, I overheard him say my mum was still warm, I heard a tearing sound and I managed to look up and I saw, oh god, he was thrusting between my mum's legs, he was having sex with her body" she said, tears running down her face. Hearing this filled Lucy with revulsion, she has seen terrible people but she never thought someone would be depraved enough to have sex with a dead body, especially the body of someone they just murdered. Seras sat across from, crying freely; Lucy stood up and walked over to her side of the table, once she was at Seras' side she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Seras cried into her shoulder while Lucy rubbed her back, tears were in her eyes as well. After a few minutes Seras managed to calm, "Seras, thank you, I didn't think anyone here would understand what I felt" she said.

Seras wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm not only one, Jason's older brother was killed in front of him and his father died years before, Ajay's mother died of cancer, and Walker's squad mates died in Dubai" Seras said. Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face, "how many people lost their loved ones because of me, at this point of last track of how many people I've killed" she said. "But the I only regret two of them, both hurt someone I love" she said sadly, "and I'm afraid he'll never forgive me". "Maybe not, but people can be as forgiving as they are cruel, so who knows, in the end I guess all someone can do is wait and see" Seras said. "Seras, thank you, we should talk again sometime" Lucy said with a small smile, Seras returned the smile, "no problem Lucy, if you want to talk feel free to" she said.

**AN: yeah I know this chapter seems a little weak, but a fan fiction can't be constant action, gotta have moments to take a breather, anyway I hope you enjoyed and leave review, like what you thought of the chapter, also for those who haven't watched Hellsing Ultimate that is what happened to Seras parents, Kouta Hirano; I like your work but you are messed up, anyway leave a review, but a flame and you'll be waking up in the middle of the night to the Babadook on your ceiling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 6: Briefing, Rescue and destroy, and a**

**Pact**

**Other languages in parenthesis**

**I own nothing**

The Enforcer's were gathered in the lobby area, Gomez stood before them. "Alright people, this isn't a simple search and destroy, this is a rescue operation" he said. This surprised the enforcers, "uh Gomez, stealth isn't exactly a strong suit for most of us" Michael said, Gomez nodded, "true, which is why only a select few of you are doing the rescuing, the rest are going to clean up what's left" he explained. A monitor lowered from the ceiling "Now here's the situation, three VIP's have been taken hostage by a Russian terrorist organization dedicated to reviving the Soviet Union." "They are Mikhail Abakumov: a lawyer who has dedicated his career to taking down criminals involved in human trafficking" a picture of a man in his late thirties with blonde hair in a comb over, blue eyes, fair skinned, five foot five, and a black suit, "Svitlana Boyko, a Ukrainian politician and biggest supporter of anti-Russian involvement policies" a woman in her 40's with red hair in a bun, green eyes, fair skin, five feet tall, and wearing a blue suit appeared, "and Ivan Pretchkov, a Russian politician who wants to run for office and bring in more democratic reforms" on the screen was a bald man in his early 60's with pale skin, grey eyes, five foot eight, and wearing a black suit.

The screen changed to an image that looked like it was taken by a satellite, "we've tracked the terrorists to a mountain range in Siberia, they've holed up in an abandoned mine". The picture change to a thermal image showing the entire mine was red, "this mine was used by the soviets to mine ores, with some help from enemies of the state and convicted criminals, as you can see it's back in operation again" Gomez explained. "If there sending us then there must be more to the place than just a prison camp" Walker pointed out. "Yep, there were tests done on prisoners, things like chemical enhancements, gene splicing, and mind control, the whole place was human rights violations of all flavors" Gomez said. "But apparently mind control wasn't these guys' strong suit because the prisoners revolted, killed the personnel, and trashed all the equipment and lab samples" Gomez explained.

"It seems they missed some of it though, because this group has members with chemical injectors attached to them and others with animal features and abilities, in fact the drug venom used by Bane was based on research notes that were scavenged from the place" Gomez said. "So basically dey got guys that could snap our spines like twigs or slice us to bits with claws" Scout said, "yep" Gomez said nonchalantly. Spy pinched the bridge of his nose, "of course zhey do, why wouldn't zhey" he groaned. "you're probably not going to like what I have to say next Spy" Gomez, "oh no" Spy groaned. "Yep, you, Ajay, Jason, and Sniper are the rescue team" Gomez said.

"You three will infiltrate the mine while Sniper hangs back and keeps an eye on the entrance" he explained, the rest of you will move in and eliminate the terrorists once the hostages are extracted."

A few hours later the Enforcers had landed in a small town ten miles from the mine, they drove the rest of the way, parking behind a ridge overlooking the mine entrance. Ajay, Jason, and Spy crouching behind some bushes by the gate while sniper was on top of the ridge hiding between some large rocks. "Alright, here's zhe plan, I'll create a diversion allowing you two to sneak in, once your in sniper will contact me and I'll catch up, understood" he asked and received words of confirmation. Spy activated his cloaking device and entered the camp, there were twenty guards throughout the area. Spy was trying to think of a way to distract the guards without tipping them off.

Near the fence he saw three brown bears the size of polar bears nearby, this gave Spy an idea, if he could anger them and get them to enter the camp they would attack the guards and give Jason and Ajay an opening. He saw a small rock on the ground, he picked it up and lobbed it over the fence, hitting a bear on the head. The bear turned to the direction it came from and roared, it charged the fence and actually knocked it down, followed by the other two. A guard heard the fence be knocked over and came to investigate. The bear saw him and charged him, the guard screamed and pulled out his pistol but by then the bear had closed the distance.

It smacked him down with it's claw and proceeded to maul him, more guards heard the scream. The other bears saw them and attacked. Spy was actually surprised by how well that worked, he snuck past the fighting and met up with Ajay and Jason back at the bush. "I thought you were gonna meet up with us in the mine" Jason asked, "the distraction worked better than I thought so-" he was cut off when they heard a roar. "Holy dooley" Sniper muttered, approaching the camp was a bear three times the size of the others.

On the other side of the ridge everyone heard the roar, "MAN, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Franklin shouted, "oh no, I know that roar" Heavy said. "It's a giant Siberian bear, three times the size of a full grown polar bear, it's cubs are the size of a fully grown polar bear" he explained. They heard gunfire, most likely it was the guards trying to fight off the bears. Back on the other side of the ridge the camp had devolved into chaos, terrorists were scrambling to fight off the giant bear, more had come out of the mine to help, now there were fifty terrorists outside the mine. This worked for the infiltrators as they snuck into the mine.

The mine was cold and damp, they ducked behind a machine as four more terrorists ran out to assist their comrades. Once they passed the rescuers went further into the mine, sticking to the shadows. They came upon a large open area, there were computers, generators, and radios, this was the command center. There were terrorists scrambling around trying to get control of the situation, "(_sir, these bears have tough hides, our bullets are hurting them but not very much_)" a terrorist said in Russian over a radio. A tall man with a thick fur coat and hat picked up the transceiver, he was 7 feet tall and whatever skin he had shown was light grey, "(copy that, casualties)" he asked.

"(_it's bad sir, real bad, so far we have fifteen dead and twenty wounded, these bears move pretty fast, we need more men and firepower_)" the terrorist said. The tall man cursed "(alright, we're sending more men, they'll have higher caliber weapons and a rocket launcher, that should stop those bastards)" he said. He motioned towards a group of men with said weapons and they ran out, passing the rescue team who were hiding behind some crates. The trio snuck around the command center and went further into the mine, they didn't know exactly where the prisoners were being held so they would have to search the whole mine. Luckily after about ten minutes they found a door guarded by two terrorists with smgs.

Jason threw a small rock which drew their attention, they faced the direction of the sound which allowed Ajay and Spy to stabbed them. They opened the door and entered, dragging the bodies in with them. Inside was a makeshift cell holding the captives, "who are you" Ivan asked, Jason approached the cell, "we're with the Justice Enforcers, we're going to get you out of here" he said. Ajay searched the bodies while spy kept watch for any approaching terrorists, Ajay found the key to the cell. They opened the cell, "alright follow us and stick to the shadows" Ajay said.

The took the same route they used to get to the cell and passed the command center, as the approached the exit gunfire and explosions could be heard. The reached the exit and saw the terrorists still fighting the bears, they managed to kill two of the cubs, one was blown up and the other killed by lmgs. A terrorist with an rpg was having trouble because the bear he was aiming for kept moving, suddenly a terrorist was sent flying by the momma bear and fell on top of him, knocking him down and sent his rpg and rockets along the ground. Three terrorists with lmgs went to help him however the last cubs struck a terrorist and his gun hit the ground, causing it to fire and hit one of the rockets, causing it to explode and start a chain reaction, the rockets in the blast radius exploded causing more explosions, killing the three and about a dozen more terrorists and damaging a building that was used to store gasoline. The gas was ignited and exploded, sending shrapnel and burning debris everywhere, some terrorists were next to the building when it exploded and were incinerated by the fireball, a piece of burning wood had pierced the engine of a nearby truck, causing it to explode, a piece of flying metal decapitating a terrorist.

The chaos allowed the rescuers and former captives to slip by undetected and meet up with Sniper, "bloody hell, so far those bears have been doing most of the work for us" he said. They regrouped with the others, "alright you three wait here, we're going to clean up that mine" Michael said. The Enforcers went over the ridge, by then the gunfire had stopped, the rest of the bears had been killed by the terrorists. Before they had time to celebrate a bullet had hit a terrorist in the head, followed by the other remaining terrorists. Once all the terrorists outside were dead they moved into the mine.

"(hello, hello, what's going on out there)" the tall terrorist demanded, they heard the gun fire stop but no was responding. He sent some terrorists to see what happened, but just as they were about to exit the room there was an explosion, sending them flying "AAAHH". "(What)" the leader exclaimed, the smoke cleared showing the Enforcers, "sorry for barging in, all your guys outside were dead so we decided to just let ourselves in" Trevor said. The leader growled, "(kill them)" he ordered, his men scrambled but the Enforcers beat them to it and started attacking.

Scout jumped over a crate and smashed his bat into a terrorist's head, "BAM, that is a skull fracture for sure" he taunted. Another terrorist pulled out an assault rifle and tried to shoot Scout but he back pedaled away, "too slow" Scout said, he pulled out his pistol and unloaded a clip into the terrorist. Soldier pulled out his shot gun and shot three terrorists, another tried to sneak up on him but Soldier grabbed his shovel and smacked the terrorist across the face with it and blasted him while he was disoriented. two terrorists took positions on both sides of him, Soldier noticed this and pulled out his rocket launcher, before they could react he pointed it at the ground and fired, they shielded their eyes from the explosion, when they looked they saw he was gone. At first they thought his body was just flung somewhere when they heard a battle cry "SCREAMING EAGLE" and Soldier came down and slammed his shovel on one of the terrorists' head, the momentum splattering his head, he whirled around and shot the other with his shotgun, "stars and strips beats hammer and sickle, look it up" he taunted.

Ten terrorists surrounded Lucy and unleashed a barrage of bullets on her, when they stopped they saw most of the bullets floating in mid air, Lucy sent them all back, ripping her attackers to shreds. Seras let lose her own barrage of bullets from a 50 Cal. Machine gun that was modified for someone to carry it, a normal human wouldn't be able to carry such a weapon but thanks to the strength of a vampire she was able to, mowing down twenty terrorists. A terrorist tried to slash her from behind with a machete, but Seras sensed him and slammed the butt of her gun into his gut, causing him to double over before bringing her elbow down on his neck, snapping it. A terrorist with a grenade launcher took aim at Seras but before he could fire he tensed and dropped it and fell to the ground, "I think not" Spy said, his knife had the terrorist's blood on it, another tried to shoot him but Spy was quicker and pulled out his revolver, shooting him in the head. Engineer placed two mini sentries and fired at terrorists with his pistol, behind him was a dispenser.

Seras jumped next to him, "hey there Seras, how's the gun treatin' ya" he asked, Seras smiled at him, "it's great, just came to get more ammo" Engineer nodded. Ajay, Jason, and Walker were taking cover behind some crates, they were spread out in a way that they could cover each other's blind spots, "Ajay on your left" Walker shouted, Ajay turned and shot a terrorist trying to attack him. "Walker, top of a stack of crates to your right" Jason yelled, Walker shot a terrorist trying to fire from above them, "Jason behind you" Ajay shouted, Jason turned and sprayed three terrorists. Sniper pulled out his smg and shot a terrorist, another tried to shoot him from behind but years of hunting in the bush, fighting other mercs, and fighting robots had honed his senses, so he heard him trying to sneak up on him, he turned and shot him. Heavy laughed as his mini gun mowed down terrorists left and right, Medic stood behind him, holding up his medigun with one hand and firing his syringe gun with the other.

A group of terrorists flailed and screamed as they were set on fire by Pyro's flamethrower, another group was blown up by Demoman's grenade launcher. Alucard shot multiple terrorists, his bullets leaving large holes in their bodies. Anderson sliced terrorists left and right, many of them were pinned to the walls by bayonets he threw. Franklin and Michael were back to back firing at terrorists, "hey man where's Trevor" Franklin asked Michael, "I don't got a fucking clue, he ran off" Michael replied, "prepare to die you Canadian motherfucker" a terrorist yelled, their eyes widened at this, "oh shit" they both muttered. Trevor tensed when he heard this, he turned to the terrorist that had him at point blank with a shotgun, "what'd you just call me" he demanded, "I called you a CANADIAN MOTHERFUCKER" the terrorist said.

Faster than he could react Trevor grabbed the gun and punched him, "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID, YOU COMMIE PRICK" he roared. he then killed him with his own shotgun then turned to some more terrorists, "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO BE TERRIFIED" he yelled. Trevor's vision turned orange and started mowing down terrorists left and right, "THE SOVIET UNION LOST FAIR AND SQUARE YOU FUCKING SORE LOSERS, SHOW SOME GODDAMN SPORTSMANSHIP" he ranted while firing. After a few minutes his vision returned to normal and it turns out he killed the last of the Terrorist grunts, "Trevor" Michael said, "yeah" Trevor replied, "get it all out of your system", "for now Michael, for now".

The leader of the group watched as his men were massacred, four other terrorists stood by him, they were all six feet tall and had a greenish glow to their eyes, they also wore the same coats as him. Soon all the other terrorists were dead, the five were all that remained. The Enforcers surrounded them, "we'd tell you to surrender but at this point you can probably guess that's not an option" Michael taunted. "Mock us vhile you can American, because you vill lose that attitude vhen ve crush you into paste" the leader said. He let his coat fall of showing his tough gray skin and bulging muscles, the others followed showing tubes full of green liquid connected them to a mechanism on their backs.

The four pressed buttons on their wrists and the liquid was injected into them, causing them to grow to eight feet tall and increase their muscle mass. They then charged the Enforcers, "ah crap" Scout yelped, barely dodging a fist that crushed the stone in the spot he was standing on. "Shit, keep your distance" Walker said, the non meta humans took his advice and put as much distance between the terrorists and themselves. The leader charged Alucard, "I will crush you, I was infused with the DNA of a rhino" he boasted. Alucard maintained his grin and let the terrorist punch him in the face, splattering his head.

He stood over Alucard's headless body thinking he had killed him, suddenly Alucard's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. The terrorist's eyes widened as Alucard stood while his head reformed, "pathetic, desperately clinging to a dead government, well if you miss it so much I will send you to hell so you may be reunited with your comrades" Alucard said. He then drove his fist through the rhino man's gut all the way out his back, the terrorist spit up a great amount of blood, a look of fear now adorning his face while Alucard's had a look of sadistic glee. "V-vhat are you" the terrorist gurgled out, Alucard smirked, " I am a vampire that loves crushing weak fools like you" he said, he pulled his arm out, letting blood flow freely from the gaping hole. The terrorist struggled to stand when he felt Alucard tighten his grip on his arm, then in one swift motion Alucard ripped it off, the terrorist screamed as his staggered back, holding the spot where his arm used to be, trying in vain to stop the bleeding, then Alucard pulled his foot back before smashing it into his knee, actually breaking his leg in half and causing him to fall.

Before the terrorist could hit the ground Alucard grabbed the back of his head and held him up, then smashed it into the ground, splattering it. Meanwhile the chemically enhanced terrorists attacked the others, one charge Seras and Lucy, one charged Anderson, one charged the RED team, and one charged Walker, Ajay, Jason, Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. The one attacking Seras and Lucy pounced at Seras but faster than he could see Seras dashed under him and delivered an uppercut to his jaw, launching him to the ceiling. He slammed into the ceiling then fell back down, before he could hit the ground he felt himself stop, Lucy stood below him, one of her vectors holding him up. She then slammed him into the ground to her right, then lifted him up and slammed him down on her left, then right, then left, then right, then left, over and over again.

She stopped and held him up, his body broken and chemical injector leaking, she then twisted his head off, killing him. meanwhile the RED team were doing their best to avoid being splattered by their attacker, they shot at him but the chemicals not only gave him super strength but also hardened his skin to a degree that bullets only irritated him, explosive hurt him but only slightly. He felt a something hit his back, he turned and saw Scout, "those chemicals ain't so great when you can't hit nothin' huh" he taunted, the terrorist growled and charged Scout, he dodged however by jumping back, "too slow" Scout mocked him. When he was a few feet away from Scout he was suddenly caught in an explosion that launched him into the air, he looked down and saw Demoman holding his sticky launcher and a smug grin on his face, Scout had lured the terrorist into a trap. As he was falling down Soldier launched a rocket and hit him, sending him into a wall, once he hit the ground he was barraged by grenades from Demoman's grenade launcher, once he got his bearings he saw he was surrounded by sticky bombs, before he could move Demoman set them off.

He suddenly started to feel weaker, he realized all the explosives had damaged his chemical injector, cutting off the flow of chemicals into his system. When the smoke cleared he saw the gun wielding mercs had their guns aimed at him, they opened fire, the bullets tore him apart, finally killing him. Anderson expertly dodged the terrorists punches, much to his opponent's frustration, '_how is he dodging, the chemicals I was given are supposed to boost my speed along with my strength_' he thought. Anderson jumped back, a blood thirsty grin on his face, "how are you dodging me, the chemicals increase my speed, there's no vay you could avoid all my punches" he demanded, Anderson chuckled, "it's simple, I've thought powerful vampires for years, and all of them were much faster than you" he said. The terrorist growled and charged him but this was what Anderson was planning on, pulling out a pair of bayonets he dashed towards his enemy and suddenly was behind him, for a second nothing happened but then the terror's head fell off followed by his torso coming off his waist.

The last terrorist that attacked the last six Enforcers had them on run, like the one that attacked the REDs his skin was hardened and had to keep moving to avoid his attacks. "Okay, any ideas how to kill this prick" Michael wheezed, "shit I am out of shape". "We take out his chemical injector, it's made of sturdy material but with enough firepower we can do it" Walker replied. "Then this should get the job done" Trevor said, in his arms was a single shot grenade launcher, "Trevor, where did you get that" Jason asked, "it was next to a dead terrorist, Spy stabbed him when he tried to blast the vampire girl" he explained. The terrorist charged them again and was avoid again, Trevor took the opportunity to blast him, sending the terrorist to the ground, as he tried to get up the others fired on him, the large amount of bullets keeping him from standing.

Trevor reloaded the grenade launcher and fired it again, hitting the terrorist again, the others fired again, keeping him pinned while Trevor reloaded. Trevor fired a third time, the grenade hit it's mark again, the chemical injector was destroyed by the third grenade combined with the large amount of bullets, the others fired again, the loss of chemical flow returning his skin to normal and was ripped apart by the bullets. The Enforcers gathered in the center of the room, "is dat everyone, it feels like dat's everyone" Scout asked. Suddenly Alucard fired a shot pass him, hitting a terrorist that was hiding in the head, "now it's everyone" he said. "Alright so all terrorists are dead and the VIPs rescued, I'd say that's a mission accomplished" Ajay said.

The next day at an unknown location there is a circular table in a darkened room, there are six chairs around the table, one of them is occupied, he is flanked by two men, he is Vladimir Makarov, leader of the Russian ultranationalists. "Makarov, you look stressed, understandable, if vhat I've heard on the news is true" a jovial voice with a German accent said, Makarov glanced towards it and saw a pudgy German man in a white suit followed by a tall man in a trench coat and a cap and a young boy in a Hitler youth brigade uniform and with cat ears, this is the Major, leader of Millennium. "That is none of your concern" Makarov said, glaring at the Major, "now now Makarov, no need for hostility" a voice with a Hispanic accent said, a Hispanic man missing an eye sat down, he is Raul Menendez, a cyber terrorist and the champion of the 99%. "Ah Raul, how goes bringing that global revolution" Major asked, "it goes well Major, but small talk isn't what we're here for" Raul replied. "Indeed, there's no need to act like friends when we clearly aren't" a emotionless voice said, they turned to look at a man with spiky orange hair, multiple black piercing on his face, and eyes with a ripple pattern, he is followed by a woman with blue hair, a labret piercing, and a paper flower in her hair; both are wearing black robes with red clouds on them, they are Pain and Konan, co-leaders of the Akatsuki.

"Pain, did you focus so much on your ninja training you forgot to learn tact" a voice with an Arabic accent said, a man approaches the table, he is middle aged with a graying beard and hair, five foot four, a scar on his forehead, dull green eyes, hardened facial features, wearing a simple baggy grey robe and pants, black boots, and a grey keffiyeh. He is Omar Aamer, Leader of the LAL: Liberators of Allah's Land, a terrorist group dedicated to driving western influence out of the Middle East and claiming Israel. "Tch, as if you humans could even comprehend tact" an arrogant female voice said, they look and saw a woman with light grey skin, dark gray hair that went down to her waist, soft facial features, five feet tall, and a black maxi dress, but her most noticeable feature was a triangle shaped black gem right above her sternum. She is Onyx, a gem and Yellow Diamond's best agent, "Onyx, still as arrogant and condescending as usual I see" Raul said, she simple rolled her eyes and sat down, "this better be good, I have better things to do than listen to you barbarians talk about staying away from each other's territory and slaughtering your enemies" she said.

"As it so happens I have something new to talk about, something troubling" Makarov said, with that all eyes were on him. "As you've heard the mine my group was occupying was attacked and our hostages released, the operation was done by the U.N's new attack dogs" he said, "The ones responsible for killing Omar's men at that warehouse near Gotham city along with some criminals". Omar narrowed his eyes at this, he warned Abdul that operating on American soil was too risky but he didn't listen, now he was dead and the American's were onto his group thanks to some notes he had with him. "From what I've gathered this group is comprised of two vampires, a regenerator, a diclonius, and multiple people skilled in the use of many weapons". "Two vampires you say, they vouldn't happen to be a tall man in red clothes and a blonde voman would they" the Major asked, Makarov simply nodded.

"So that's what happened to Sarah and Carl" Onyx said, "you knew them" Pain asked, "yes, they were two of my human contacts, I would hire Sarah to eliminate any humans that became too knowledgeable of my operations for my liking and Carl's people would help me move equipment from one place to another" she explained, "oh well, on the bright side I don't have to pay them that 100,000 I owe them both". "Anyway I feel that with this new group we may have to do things differently, before we simply gave each other information in exchange for our groups staying away from each other and knowing that eventually we may come to blows, but now I believe we may now need to actually work together" Makarov said. Everyone thought about it, they new this new group meant that the nations of the world may actually start working together more, which meant that things would get more difficult for them. Eventually they come to a decision, "very well Makarov, the Akatsuki will cooperate" Pain said, words of confirmation were given by the others, Makarov nodded and one of his men brought glasses of wine for each of them, "then the pact is set" he raised his wine glass, "to a successful cooperation and victory" he said, the others did the same before drinking from their glasses. A terrible threat has been created, one that may shake the world to it's core.

**AN: and that's a wrap, sorry for taking so long again, but when you got nothing but time on your hands it's hard to decide what you want to do, anyway I hope you liked the chapter, looks like things are going to get difficult for the Enforcers, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 7: Halloween special**

**I own nothing**

It was a week after the mine operation and it was Halloween night, a night when children get candy, delinquents roam at night to harass people and cause property damage, and, what most people don't know, is the night when the lines between natural and supernatural are blurred. The Enforcers were hanging out in the cafeteria, the RED team seemed to be on edge, except for Pyro, who's expression couldn't be read and Scout, who was nowhere to be found. "Are you guys alright, you look like you think something's gonna jump out at you" Franklin asked, "we've had crazy stuff happen to us on every Halloween Franklin, so we're just keeping our guard up" Engineer explained. "Really, like what" Seras asked, "well there was that one time we had to fight some rival mercs while avoiding a ghost that came of it's grave when someone fired a gun near it" Sniper said. "And then there vas the Halloveen after that vhen ve had to avoid a pumpkin headed ghost that ran around and tried to chop our heads off vith an axe" Medic said.

"Then there was the Halloween after that, where we had to fight a giant eyeball and get to a giant skull" Soldier added. "Then there vas the Halloveen after that, we had to fight an evil vizard named Merasmus, who happened to be Soldier's former roommate" Heavy said. "Then there was the Halloween where we had to fight another team o' mercs while pushing a guys body into a pit so he would go to hell" Demoman added. "And then there was the Halloween where Merasmus built an evil carnival and duped us and bunch of other mercs into taking part in it" Engineer said, "and finally the last Halloween he threw everything we mentioned at us cause he was in debt to the Russian mob". Everyone except Alucard, Anderson, and Lucy had looks of disbelief on their faces, then Michael spoke, "ya know if it weren't for knowing two vampires and seeing those magic heroes and villains on the news, I'd think you were bullshitting us" he said.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria opened, revealing scout, "hey everyone, I was lookin' through all the da stuff I had shipped here and check out what I found" scout said, pointing to his head, on it was a ghostly looking hat with a jack o' lantern like face. The mercs didn't seem to care while almost everyone else were surprised, "what the hell is that" Walker asked, "it's a spooky hat, ain't it awesome" Scout said. Before anyone could answer Spy addressed Scout, "Scout, you do know what today is right" he asked, "yeah it's Halloween" Scout answered, "exactly, and you know strange things happen to us on Halloween", "yeah, but we only ran into supernatural stuff because we just happened to be sent dere, the only times dat it came to us was cause Soldier pissed off Merasmus, but he went up state so he ain't likely to show up" Scout explained. Everyone had to admit what Scout just said made a lot of sense, "ya know what, maybe Scout's right, maybe we're just bein' paranoid" Engineer said, "exactly, so let's just enjoy out time off while it lasts" Scout said taking a seat, "besides we're in the middle of da desert, no way is something gonna come all the way out here".

Meanwhile on the other side of the U.S in a forest outside the town of Salem there is a red glow emanating from under a mound of earth, suddenly the ground burst open. A young looking woman in a supine position floated up, she is dressed in puritan clothing and a white bonnet, she has black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She then stood up and started stretching while still floating, "mmm, that was a nice sleep" she said. She lowered to the ground and a wispy circle of mist form in her hand, "now what year is it" she said, the current year came up and her eyes widened, "2015, I was supposed to wake up in 1885, dammit I must have miscalculated the potion ingredients" she said. She sighed "whatever, anyone who's heard of me no doubt thinks I'm dead so the plan still worked" she said.

"Well I guess I'll just get to work and-" she paused when she reached up to her neck and felt nothing, "where's my necklace, WHERE'S MY DAMN NECKLACE" she yelled. She patted all over herself and looked in the hole and round it but couldn't find it, she took a few deep breaths "okay Abigail, calm down, it's been a hundred years so it's no longer sealed which means you can find it, even if it's across the planet" she reassured herself. She held her hand up and a wispy globe formed in it, a small red dot formed on it. "Okay it's across the country, not great but not bad, even with only 90% of my original power I can get there quick enough" she said. She floated up into the air and launched in the direction she was going.

An hour later she had arrived at her destination, a building in the Mojave desert. She used her magic to scan the building and detected eighteen people and two robots inside, four of whom could overwhelm her at her current power level. "Okay looks like I'll have to use the stealthy approach" she muttered to herself. She used her magic to scan the base, the results were not what she was hoping for, the security was airtight, any way she could enter would result in an alarm going off and alerting all inside. "Looks like I'm going to need a diversion" she said, she channeled her magic and three golems rose from the ground, they were each three and a half feet tall and made of rock, they looked like multiple rocks stuck together giving them a basic human form.

She growled, "if that bastard John hadn't sealed my magic in the damn thing I would have created better golems, hell I wouldn't even need to do any of this". she then ordered her golems to break down the front door. They did so, setting off an alarm. "**Warning, front door has been breached, multiple intruders have entered the building**" an automated warning system blared, Scout happened to be leaning back on his chair when the alarm went off, startling him and causing him to fall backwards. "Seriously, it's 9 fucking pm, it's too late for this shit" Michael complained, "oh my god, Michael, when did you become such a fucking drama queen" Trevor mocked him, "fuck you Trevor, unlike _you_, _I_ don't have a week's worth of speed in my system" Michael countered. "NO, you two are NOT going to start" Seras said in a no nonsense tone, whenever the two argued they would snap at each other for a while before getting over it, not only would it make any situation more difficult, it was very annoying, they both grumbled but dropped it, "alright since that annoyance has been averted, let's show these pricks what happens to trespassers" Demoman said.

Luckily everyone's weapons were stored in a room next to the cafeteria, once they got them they ran to the lobby and saw three rock creatures trashing it. "Well so much for nothing supernatural happening to us this year" Spy said, one of the golems noticed them and ripped out a chunk of the wall and threw it at them, "INCOMING" Soldier yelled. They dodged it and started attacking the golems, what they didn't know was that Abigail was in the building and was following the magic signature of her magic. Five minutes later all the golems were destroyed, "well dat was fun while it lasted, what do ya think dey wanted" Scout asked, "** warning, breach in lower levels**" the warning system announced. While the Enforcers were dealing with the golems Abigail had found her necklace, it was behind a door, which she blasted open.

She put it on and felt magic power flow into her, "finally, now I can get to work, she held up her hand an some mist formed over in, words formed on the mist like a checklist. "Alright, what should I do first, summon demons, I'll do that later, burn down Salem, that'll be the second thing I do". Before she could read the next thing a bullet hit the wall next to her, she turned and saw Scout, "ya know I was so sure nothing crazy was gonna happen to us dis Halloween, then you show up and start trashing our base, so I'm pretty miffed right now" he said. She could hear others approaching, "well I know the first thing I'm going to do now that I'm at full power: kill this little runt" she said. "Oh yeah, you and what army" Scout said, Abigail smirked and snapped her fingers, a group of skeletons with glowing red eyes rose from the ground out of red shoulder width portals, they were armed with swords and muskets, Scout had a blank look on his face before he dashed away screaming.

The other enforcers were about to turn the corner when Scout bumped into Engineer, "woah there Scout, what's goin' on" he asked while helping Scout stand up. "MAGIC, dere's a girl with magic and she conjured a bunch skeletons" he said. Just as he finished a dozen skeletons appeared from around the corner, six wielding swords and the other six wielding muskets, behind them was Abigail. "Who the hell are you" Franklin demanded, "I believe you've heard of me, I am Abigail Williams, the witch of Salem" she said, "you mean you're that psycho bitch that got a bunch of people killed by saying they were witches" Ajay said. Abigail sucked her teeth, "okay two things, first: that's true but I'd prefer you not word it like that, two: I'm going to make you suffer horribly for that" she said.

Heavy fired his minigun, destroying her skeletons, however Abigail formed a shield protecting herself. Heavy laughed, "how can you make anyone suffer if you use such veak baby skeletons" he taunted, "mm, quite" she responded. She focus more magic in her hand and snapped her finger, twice as many skeletons appeared but these ones were made of metal, "how's this". "We should move everyone, it's pretty cramped down here, especially since there's so many of us" Walker said. Everyone knew this was the best course of action so they retreated upstairs, Abigail allowed them to since she thought it wouldn't matter because her victory was assured.

Everyone had moved to the cafeteria since it was one of the biggest rooms in the building and could be easily defended. "Okay guys, how we gonna do this" Franklin asked, "well considering how she summoned zhe skeletons and most likely zhe rock creatures, she will probably summon waves of creatures to attack us, so we will need to dig in and defend" Spy said. Suddenly everyone heard a ringing sound, Walker pulled out a communication device from his pocket and answered, "hello… hang on I'll put you on speakerphone" he said. He pressed a button and Gomez's voice was heard, "_what's going, I got an alert that the alarm was tripped, is the base under attack or is it just a malfunction like last time_" he asked. "We're being attacked by a witch Gomez, she sent in some golems to distract us while she snuck into the lower levels and got something she needed" Seras explained.

"_Shit, she must have come for the necklace_", "necklace" Lucy asked, "_yeah, twenty years ago some kids found a necklace by Salem, supposedly they found it with a buried dead woman that showed no signs of decomposition, our magic experts detected A-class amounts of magical energy in it_" he said. "_The kids couldn't remember the exact location of where they found it, they just said it was by Salem, we scanned the area but couldn't find anything, we figured that magic was her life force trapped inside the necklace so we kept it in the lower levels_". "Well she's got it now and she's summoned a bunch of skeletons, we figured she's gonna go with the classic military strategy and send waves of cannon fodder at us" Michael said. "_Alright, well I guess this constitutes as a mission, your objective is to eliminate the witch, I'll see if I can get some help sent your way_". "Roger that Gomez" Jason said, Walker hung up, "alright everyone, they'll be coming any second now, get ready" Jason said.

Everyone prepared their weapons, Demoman decided to stick to his eyelander since he figured Gomez wouldn't appreciate more damage done to the base. After a minute the skeletons kicked open the doors on both sides of the cafeteria, the enforcers went on the offensive. While the Enforcers were talking to Gomez, Abigail was preparing her forces, she set up three spawn points for her skeletons, they had a maximum spawn of fifty, a skeleton had to be destroyed before another could be created, one in the lobby, one on the roof, and one in the basement in a large, mostly empty storage room she had set up in. Back in the cafeteria the Enforcers were easily holding their own against the skeletons, while Abigail's forces had the numbers advantage the Enforcers had the advantage in skill and equipment, the skeletons were little more than grunts and their best weapons, which were muskets, were slow and inaccurate, they were only slightly harder to kill since they were made of metal. Engineer had set up a pair of level two sentries, each one covered half the room and between them a dispenser.

After five minutes the skeletons did not let up but neither did the Enforcers, Abigail, who was watching the battle with her magic, sighed, "okay, this is going nowhere, clearly numbers aren't enough, I'll have to use better troops" she said. She added some magic to her spawn points, three rock golems like the ones she used earlier came out of each one, they were twice the size as the last ones, however only three golems could be spawned from the spawn points. Back at the cafeteria the Enforcers were still holding out, "_I fail to see why you insist on resisting, your trapped and eventually my horde will overwhelm you_" Abigail said, using her magic to broadcast her voice. "You've got it backwards witch, we are not trapped in her with you, you are trapped in here with us" Soldier said. "Yeah, so you better get ready for when we get our hands on you, cause we're gonna have Pyro burn you at da stake" Scout added.

At that moment the golems entered the cafeteria, "ah crap" Scout muttered. The golems were harder to kill than the skeletons but they were slower, making them easy to avoid, another weakness they had was that if they were hit in their joints the limb would fall off, crippling them. After ten minutes the stalemate was still going, "okay, now this is getting tedious" Abigail said "let's try adding some enemies in the air". She added some more magic to the spawners and out came ten flying, flaming jack o lanterns. The jack o lanterns flew into the cafeteria, "you gotta be shitting me" Jason shouted, dodging a small ball of fire the new enemy launched at him.

Yet another ten minutes passed and the stalemate was still going, "this is going nowhere, we have to find where these freaks and put a stop to it" Walker said. "Walker's right, we gotta push through these assholes" Franklin said. Suddenly Walker's communicator started beeping again, Walker switched to a pistol so he could hold the communicator. "Gomez, how's that help coming" he asked, he listened for a minute then hung up, "guys we need to get to the lobby". everyone heard this and started to forced their way through the enemy forces.

Soon they arrived to the lobby, they saw a red portal on the floor, some jack o lanterns and skeletons were firing at something outside the door. "We gotta get rid of that portal" Michael said, "how, for all we know the only way to stop is to kill the witch or-" Ajay was saying but was cut off when Pyro shot the spawner, after three shots it disappeared, "… or we just have to shoot it". After clearing out the lobby and closing the doors the Enforcers looked outside and saw two chinook choppers and three dozen soldiers. The leader of the group approached the Enforcers, "you the back up Gomez sent" Jason asked, "yep, by the way as we were preparing to the land we saw some kinda portal on the roof, those monsters were coming out of it" he said. "Yeah there was one in the lobby too, but if you shoot them it'll destroy them" Trevor explained.

Suddenly ten jack o lanterns flew down from the roof, they spread out and launched towards them like rockets. "INCOMING" Soldier yelled, everyone spread out avoid the flaming pumpkins. Two hit a chinook, crippling it, two more hit the ground, wounding two soldiers, four hit Alucard but it barely phased him, the last two hit the ground but didn't do any damage. Once it was over some soldiers checked on their wounded, it wasn't serious but they wouldn't be able to fight, the pilots came out of the crippled chinook unharmed. Some bullets hit the other chinook, skeletons were aiming down at them, "we gotta get out of the open" the leading soldier said.

Everyone, including the pilots of both chinooks, had gotten inside. "Okay, the jack o lanterns can turn into projectiles, so that's a thing" Ajay muttered. "Guys we can't fight our way to da roof, dat'll take all night" Scout said, "yeah, plus I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm ready for this to be over" Jason said. "Okay so we're gonna need a plan" Michael said, he turned to the group but noticed someone was missing, "where's Alucard". "Uh he left a few minutes, he said he was going for a walk" Seras said. The doors to the lobby were broken down and Abigail's minions started to enter.

Meanwhile Abigail was trying to locate said vampire, suddenly bullets went through the door and hit the portal, destroying it, more bullets flew in, destroying the minions with Abigail, who formed a shield protecting herself. Alucard kicked the door down, "I've grown tired of this, witch, as have my comrades". Abigail sneered, "'comrades', you're a vampire, a creature that roams the night and feed on the living, your kinds existence is one of solitude" she said. Alucard chuckled, "true, but I have dedicated my existence to my master's family, and while some of my team members are scum or annoying, a few of them have earned my respect". "Whatever, it doesn't matter, vampire or not I will destroy you, along with your teammates, this base, Salem, and anyone else I choose, in fact I'll out who your master is and destroy them too" Abigal said.

Alucard smirked, "unlikely" he said, "what, why" she asked, "because I'm going to kill you here" he said, pulling out his guns. He fired at but she formed a shield, protecting herself. She then fired dozens of small energy bullets at him, ripping him apart, he reformed and fired at her again, this time she avoided and launched a disk of black energy, bisecting him. Alucard reformed again, his grin still on his face, "I'm getting tired of that smile" Abigail growled, she launch a pair of dark energy ball that exploded on contact with Alucard, but he just reformed again. "Would you just die" she shouted, Alucard chuckled which turned into full blown laughter, "someone as pathetic as you could never kill me, but you have amused me witch so I'll give you a reward, I'll show you just how far out of my league you are". "Release restraint to level 3,2,1, restrictions lifted until the enemy is permanently silenced" he said.

Suddenly his body became dark and red eyes appeared all over his body, Abigail watch in disbelief as Alucard changed into living darkness. A mass formed on Alucard's shoulder and a nightmarish dog head grew from it, it snapped and snarled in her direction. "W-what …is, WHAT ARE YOU" she screamed, Alucard laughed, "I'm the vampire that's going to turn you into dog food" he said. The dog head shot forward, Abigail put up her strongest shield but to her disbelief and horror it smashed through it. She screamed as it tore into here, her screams turned to gurgles before she fell completely silent, the dog returned to Alucard, leaving only her head, her bloodstained face frozen in terror.

Back in lobby the Enforcers and soldiers were fighting the horde when they stopped and crumbled to dust. "What the hell" Franklin said, "what happened". "The witch is dead" a voice said, out of a shadow appeared Alucard, holding Abigail's head in his hand. He tossed it to the ground in front of the Enforcers, just then Gomez entered the building, "sorry it took me so long, I had to drive to the helipad and it's not easy getting around with all the trick or treaters" he said. The leading soldier saluted him, "don't worry sir, the threat has been dealt with" he said, Gomez returned the salute, "good to hear, any casualties" he asked. "Aside from a crippled chinook and a few minor injuries everything is good sir" the lead soldier explained.

"Good to hear" Gomez said, while he talked to the reinforcements leader the Enforcers gathered around Alucard, "wow, that must have been one hell of a walk" Jason said, Alucard chuckled, "not just a walk Mr. Brody, a _very enthusiastic _walk" he said.

**AN: and done, hope you enjoyed the Halloween special everyone, apologies if the chapter seemed dull in any way, also since time management is not my strong suit by the time you read this it won't be Halloween, but I published it before midnight technically it counts, hope you and enjoy, read and review.**

**p.s: due to recent news involving a steven universe fan who goes by Zamii070 I think it's time everyone got together and told social justice warriors to shove it, leave a review if you agree.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 8: Harran Part 1: Arrivals and Awakening**

**I own nothing**

The Enforcers were on the Apollo heading towards a city called Harran, for weeks it had been quarantined because a strain of rabies that kills people and makes them zombies had spread throughout the city. The Enforcers were told to go and find a former GRE operative named Kyle Crane and a Dr. Camden. Two weeks ago a damning file had been posted on the internet revealing that the GRE, the supposedly humanitarian organization, was planning to weaponize the virus and sell it to the highest bidder. Kyle Crane managed to get in contact with the outside world and reveal that Dr. Camden and his now deceased college Dr. Zere had the data necessary to start working on a cure. Once the Enforcers found them they were to protect them in case the GRE or any other group tries to get the research, Crane and Camden were also important pieces of evidence against the GRE.

"**Attention, destination arrival in one minute**" the onboard computer announced. "Alright, everyone remember the plan" Walker asked. "Yeah, get in, find Crane and Camden, protect them from any greedy or psychotic assholes that want the data, help any survivors that don't try to kill us on site, do our best not to get eaten alive by rabid zombies, and get out" Michael said. "That about sums it up" Engineer said, "**landing procedures initiated**" the computer said. "two more things, Gomez said loud noises attract the zombies, so stick to melee weapons and guns with silencers for now and unless you're a metahuman or really good at running don't go out at night" Walker said.

The Apollo lowered by the old fortress turned museum in the district called old town. The Enforcers disembarked and the Apollo left, "alright, the lab is one the other side of the district" Jason said. Some of the Enforcers groaned, Alucard and Seras had their coffins on their backs. They then began their trek to the lab. Little did they know they weren't the only ones that were able to get into the city.

On top of one of the taller buildings a man with binoculars was watching the Enforcers; he has blonde hair in a buzz cut, light colored skin, military clothes, and an eye patch covering his right eye, he is Eric Willem, a member of Raul Menendez's South Africa branch. "Alright, they've arrived" he said with a white south African accent, behind him were three others. One was a feminine looking man with hair covering his right eye and wearing the Akatsuki robes, he is Deidara. The next is a hunched over man who is also wearing the Akatsuki robes, Sasori. The last one is a Japanese woman, she is slim with a black long sleeve shirt with a collar that covers everything below her eyes, black pants with a pair of sai on her belt, black boots, black shoulder length hair, and brown eyes, she is Yuki Akiya, an assassin and part of Raul Menendez's Japan branch.

"It's about time, getting into this city was a pain so hopefully getting in and waiting for an hour will be worth it, hm"

Deidara said. "I actually agree with the bomb brat on that, these zombies are annoying and I hate having to wait" Sasori said, getting a glare from Deidara. "for members of a terrorist organization with some of the deadliest shinobi of the hidden villages you two are quite whiney" Yuki said emotionlessly, not even glancing at them. Deidara and Sasori glared at her, "hey, screw you lady" Deidara said, her stoic attitude reminded him of Itachi, which frustrated him greatly. Before anything else could be said Eric intervened, "enough, remember our mission, we can't complete it if all we do is insult each other" he said, this managed to stop any arguments and the four began to move.

Meanwhile in another part of old town four young people were exiting a sewer, they are Sasuke Uchiha and his team. "So this is Harran, man it really is as bad as the news said" Suigetsu said. "It's sad, all these lives ended and so many people scarred" Jugo said. "Of all the missions Orochimaru could've given us, he gives us the one that takes us to a zombie infested city" Karin said fearfully. Sasuke said nothing, the group heard someone scream and saw a zombie running towards them.

Once it was in front of Sasuke it lunged at him, faster than the others could react Sasuke pulled out his sword and swung it, decapitating the zombie. He sheathed his sword, "alright, it's safe to come out" he said. Four more sound ninja exited the sewer; one is a young women with short brown hair: Ai, another woman in her thirties with black hair: Maho, a young man with blonde hair: Chikara, and a man in his forties with red hair: Daigo. "Still can't believe we have to follow a kid" Daigo said, Sasuke scoffed, "well believe it, Orochimaru personally put ME in charge of this mission" he said. They then darted off, heading to their destination.

In another part of the city a another group of ninja's had arrived, they are Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. They are followed by Maito Gai and his team, Asuma Sarutobi and his team, and Kurenai Yuhi and her team. Kakashi turned to the others, "alright everyone remember what the ministry hired us for" he asked. Asuma lit a cigarette, "find Crane and Camden, secure the data, and deliver them to the ministry" he said. Kakashi nodded and the group went on the move.

Little did they know, they were being followed by a group of four. One is a is a black man with sunglasses and a black trench coat, on his left is a androgynous person with long hair with a green tint wearing a skin tight midriff showing top and a combination of shorts and a skirt. To his right is a young girl with long blue hair and a Japanese school uniform, in her hand is a combat knife, in front of them is a someone wearing a red cloak and hood, on their face is a blank red mask with only two eyeholes. "so the ministry really did hire ninja from the leaf" the masked person said, their voice sounded distorted. The masked one turned the others, "remember, only engage them if we have to" he said.

The trench coat wearing man raised an eyebrow, "why wait until we have to, I thought you wanted to send a message to the leaf, now would be a good time as any" he asked. "True X, I want to remind the leaf of my existence, but considering we have multiple groups gunning for the virus data, now isn't the time" Mask explained. X nodded in understanding, then a thought came to him, he turned to the androgynous one "by the way Envy, it's been a while since I made contact back home, how's father doing" he asked. Envy sighed, "he's still the mopey pessimist he was last time you saw him" he said sadly, it truly hurt to see the one who brought him into the world depressed most of the time. The girl smiled at them, "you're creator really needs to cheer up, after all the years he's lived you'd think he'd stop being so depressed" she said.

X and Envy glared at her, "shut up Ryoko, you're just a machine, so don't act like you understand" Envy hissed. X nodded, "perhaps Kami should reprogram you when we get back, make you talk less about things you have no comprehension of" he said. Ryoko lost her smile, "I'm just saying he should cheer up, no need to be hostile" she said. "Enough, now isn't the time for arguing" mask said. "Yes sir" the others said, the group then continued to follow the leaf.

In another part of the city a man and a woman were sitting on top of a two story building, watching the zombies roam around. The man wore brown Victorian era clothes including a brown top hat, a strange red gem amulet around his neck, he is white, has piercing blue eyes, messy brown hair that went down to his ears, and had a grin. The woman wore strange black clothes, she wore loose fitting shirt and pants with blue swirling patterns on them and seemed to be made of some kind of leather, her shoes were also black but had metal on the soles and sides, her skin was a dull gray color, her eyes were purple, her hair was in a bob cut and was white. The man turn to her, "so we've been staring at these zombies for a half hour and I cannot for the life of me figure out how they would make a good weapon, you can't control where they go once you release them, at best their a one time use per attack, and they make an area uninhabitable for humans, well humans can live in the affected area, the zombies just make it damn near impossible, the military really are idiots if they actually buy the virus from the GRE" he said in a thick cockney accent, smiling like the whole situation was a joke.

The woman sighed, "can you take anything seriously Arthur" she asked. Arthur didn't lose his smile and put his arm around her shoulders, "oh don't be like that Niz, you know I'm a guy that enjoys life, be it watching a good football game, or soccer if you're an American, enjoying a cool refreshing beer, watching walking corpses stumble over each other, or stabbing someone in the throat and watch the life leave their eyes" he said, his smile getting psychotic look to it at the end. Niz simply rolled her eyes and stood up, "anyway we should move now, the longer we sit and do nothing the less of a chance we have at retrieving the data". Arthur stood up and stretched, "yeah your right, we lose the data and the boss will be pissed" he said. Niz nodded, "I'll take the lead" she said, she bent her legs slightly and the muscles in them bulged, she then launched up into the air, landing on a five story rooftop.

Arthur touched his amulet and a red light came from it, when it died down he was holding a sickle. A blue light formed where the blade connected to the hilt. He then swung the sickle like a fishing reel and the blade went flying to the roof, connected to a chain coming from the hilt. The blade stuck into the building and the chain was pulled taut, "and away I go" Arthur said, gripping the brim of his hat as the hilt was pulled towards the blade, bringing him with it. He flew over the roof and the momentum dislodged the blade, he then launched the blade at another building and swung in the direction Niz went.

Meanwhile while everyone was on the move someone was waking up. In a spare room at the university safe house a doctor was checking on his patients. one of them was a man with a short black beard, his skin was pale, black hair that went to the middle of his back, his equally long bangs framed his face, he looked to be six feet tall, he wore simple black long sleeved shirt and matching pants, and black shoes. He opened his eyes, showing they were a gray color, he sat up surprising the doctor. "My god, you're awake" he said, the man looked around, "where am I" he asked, his voice was soft and slightly raspy. "You're at the university, don't worry it's safe here" the doctor said, "you were found by a runner in an apartment, he carried you here figuring something knocked you unconscious, that was two weeks ago" he explained.

The man stood up despite the doctor saying not to, the doctor was surprised he was able to stand without any difficulty. "It seems my meditation took more out of me than I thought it would" he said. "Meditation" the doctor asked, "yes, when the quarantine was started I decided to meditate, most people just clear there mind when they meditate, but for my clan it's different, we connect to the spirit world" the man explained. "The spirit world" the doctor asked, the man nodded, "I did so to assess the situation by seeing how many people in Harran crossed over, it was staggering" he said, clenching his fists, "unfortunately connecting to the spirit world can be draining, so my body went into a form of hibernation, but like I said it exhausted me more than I thought, a spirit told me how long ago the quarantine was initiated…" he went quiet. He then punched a wall startling the doctor and other patients, cracks formed a few feet in diameter around his fist "… and as I slumbered many lives were lost, lives I could have saved had I not overestimated myself" he said, clearly angry at himself.

The doctor carefully approached him, "look, I don't know half of what you're talking about, but you can't blame yourself, the outbreak caught everyone off guard, hell this country's military had entire battalions stationed here in case terrorists targeted the games and even they couldn't mobilize in time to prevent the infected from increasing in number" the doctor said, trying to alleviate his guilt. The man sighed, "perhaps you're right, some things just can't be stopped, that knowledge doesn't make it any less painful thought" he said. The doctor nodded, "I know, people always think of how something could've been prevented, but sometimes it just can't be, if it could've been prevent or not we may never know, all that matters now is picking up the pieces".

The man sighed, "true" he turned to the doctor, "what's your name" he asked the doctor. "Dr. Klaus Steinman, I was on vacation and came here to watch the games, now I help the sick and wounded…" he sighed "… and for some, make there final moments as comfortable as I can" he said. The man chuckled, "huh, I was actually born in Germany, a few months after I was born my parents and I moved to the U.S" he said. Klaus chuckled too, "funny, you were born in Germany, moved to the states, now you're talking to a German doctor in Harran, the world seems pretty small these days" he mused. "Yeah, when you're a kid the world seems so big, but as you gets older it seems to shrink, especially since the internet puts the world's knowledge at your fingertips" the man said.

The doctor nodded, "so what's your name" he asked, "my name…" the man began, "… my name is, August… August Slovan".

**AN: hey everyone, sorry for not updating this since Halloween, I got caught up working on other stories, anyway I hope you enjoyed and it looks like the enforcers are gonna have a good old fashioned race, but instead of a trophy they're racing for data on a zombie virus.**


End file.
